unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unified Story Timeline
The Unified Story Timeline lists events in the Unbreakable Machine-Doll universe, ordered chronologically. For the timeline exclusively for the anime visit the Anime Timeline page. Roman Empire 1st Century BC 1st Century AD 64 * The first persecution of Christians by the Roman Emperor, Nero. 313 * The Edict of Milan ceases the persecution of Christians by the Roman Government. ??? * The Mage's Association is formed. Dark Age/Late Antiquity Middle Ages 5th Century AD Renaissance 16th Century AD 1500 * Rube Goldberg establishes the basic theory for the magic circuit. Unknown Year * Eliza is created. Modern Age 18th Century AD 1714 * The 1st Walpurgis Night officially begins. 1721 * Beginning of the Russian Empire on November 2. 1723 * Mass-production of magic circuits begins. Around 1760-1769 * Sigmund is born. 1790 19th Century AD 1805 * The battle of Trafalgar begins and ends on October 21 with the victory to the British Army due to its Machinart Division. 1810 * The Clock Tower is built. 1815 * The battle of Waterloo begins and ends on June 18 with the victory to the British Army due to its Machinart Division. 1858 * The rule of the Indian subcontinent was transferred from the British East India Company to the British Crown, instituting the British Raj. 1867 * The Orphanage is built. 1890 * The 45th Walpurgis Night officially begins. 1891 * Felix Kingsfort is born on June 28. 1892 * Lisette Norden is born on April 22. 1893 * Charlotte Belew is born on May 31. * Akabane Raishin is born on August 23. 1894 1898 * The 46th Walpurgis Night officially begins. 1900 20th Century AD 1904 * The beginning of the Russo-Japanese War on February 8. 1905 * The beginning of the Revolution of 1905 in Russia on January 22. * The end of the Russo-Japanese War on September 5 with the victory to the Empire of Japan. 1906 * The 48th Walpurgis Night officially begins. 1907 * The end of the Revolution of 1905 in Russia on June 16 with the victory to the Russian Imperial Government. 1908 Last Year * The school term begins on October. * Cannibal Candy begins attacking on October. * The beginning of the cases of discovered destroyed automata on October. * Cases of missing people spikes from October. * Felix Kingsfort kills Lisette Norden and hides her body inside Lisette's own locker in The Locker. * Felix Kingsfort have Eliza disguise as Lisette Norden. Present Day of Raishin's Arrival at Liverpool * The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc begins. * An unknown culprit intentionally derails the train that had departed from London and is bounded for Liverpool that Akabane Raishin and Yaya is boarding. * Akabane Raishin and Yaya arrive at Liverpool, England. * Akabane Raishin and Yaya enter the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. * Akabane Raishin takes the transfer admission test, and after, receives the ranking of the 1235th position out of 1236. 3rd Day after Raishin's Arrival * Akabane Raishin challenges Charlotte Belew into a battle. * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew who, together with Akabane Raishin, defeats the Ten Benchwarmers. * Eliza victimizes Morning Star Wielder. 4th Day after Raishin's Arrival * Akabane Raishin engages Magnus. * Akabane Raishin sees Hotaru excessively resemble Akabane Nadeshiko. * Felix Kingsfort requests Akabane Raishin to work with him in exchange for an entry qualification to the Night Party. 5th Day after Raishin's Arrival Unknown Weeks after Raishin's Arrival * Edward Rutherford denounces Felix Kingsfort and expels him from the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart after Felix was defeated by Akabane Raishin and is exposed to be Cannibal Candy. * Frey's position ranks up from 100th to 98th. * Akabane Raishin, after defeating Felix Kingsfort, qualifies into the Gauntlets, ranking 100th after being rated only in Machinart battle. * August Veyron qualifies into the Rounds, ranking 4th, replacing Felix Kingsfort. * Frey's position ranks down from 98th to 99th. * The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc ends. Day before the Night Party * The Facing "Sword Angel" Arc begins. Night Party: 99th night * The 49th Walpurgis Night officially begins. * Loki demotes his position from 7th to 99th. * Frey's position ranks up from 99th to 98th. * 100th seat, Akabane Raishin, and 99th seat, Loki, enter the Night Party with the victory to Loki, but as he did not take Raishin's gauntlet, the battle lead instead to a draw. Night Party: 98th night * 100th seat, Akabane Raishin, 99th seat, Loki, and 98th seat, Frey, enter the Night Party with the battle leading to a draw. Night Party: 97th night * Akabane Raishin and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Medical Faculty and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 97th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 96th night * Akabane Raishin and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Medical Faculty and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 96th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 95th night * Akabane Raishin and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Medical Faculty and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 95th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 94th night * Akabane Raishin and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Medical Faculty and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 94th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 93rd night * Akabane Raishin and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Medical Faculty and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 93th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 92nd night * Akabane Raishin and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Medical Faculty and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 95th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 91st night * The Facing "Sword Angel" Arc ends. Night Party: 87th night * The Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc begins. Night Party: 86th night * The Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc ends. Night Party: 75th night Night Party: 74th night Summer Break Night Party: 50th night Night Party: 40th night Notes External links References }}